Evan (MapleStory)
Summary A young farmboy born and raised in Henesys, Evan always got the strange feeling that he was meant for something more, despite his parents' attempts to convince him otherwise. After a strange dream where he meets the King of the Onyx Dragons, Afrien, he is entrusted with the last Onyx Dragon egg. The egg soon hatches, and Evan names the new baby dragon Mir, forming a Spirit Pact. As a result, Evan and Mir were now linked forever, setting the young boy on his path to becoming a hero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Dragon Master Evan, Freud's Descendant Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male Age: Pre-Teens to Early Teens, Mir is just a few years old Classification: Mapler, Magician, Human, Legend, Dragon Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation, Summoning, Teleportation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Magic and most Status Effects, Mir's attacks and Fusion Skills ignore Attack Reflection abilities Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Should be comparable to Luminous, a fellow Hero who is the reincarnation of the Black Mage's goodness and bears a significant portion of his power, fought Damien, who had since become the Transcendence of Life, along with the other heroes) Speed: Unknown (Can keep up with the rest of the Legends fairly easily, including Luminous, who is able to turn himself into light as part of his teleportation, can dodge meteor, lightning, and laser beam-based attacks over the course of the story) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 with magic (Can easily lift massive chunks of rock with his Earth Manipulation abilities) Striking Strength: Unknown (Fights with magic rather than in physical combat) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Evan protects himself with barriers that can tank attacks from Black Mage Commanders) Stamina: High (He has a very large mana supply as a Magician and Freud's descendant, it is impossible to run out of mana while playing as him during the Heroes of Maple story arc, can consistently chain various powerful spells with Mir while simultaneously launching magic projectiles of his own), However, he seems to possess a normal amount of physical stamina, feeling winded after climbing a cliff or running through ruins Range: Several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Mir, his Dragon Partner and the last surviving Onyx Dragon, a race that consisted of the most powerful dragons in Maple World. His Wand and his Magician's Robes Intelligence: Evan extremely accomplished and talented magician who brought himself up to the level of the Legends within a relatively short period of time despite lacking any formal training or tutelage. He has mastered a variety of elemental magic and can usually remain level-headed in combat. However, he is still a child and is thus somewhat lacking in confidence due to being forced to fill Freud's shoes and is sometimes easily distracted (he and Mir pocketed several gold coins from a collapsing ruin before finding out that doing so would seal the doors until he tossed them out) and is not as experienced in the more subtle aspects of magic such as magical theory and indirect methods of combat. Mir is also a young dragon and is prone to bouts of flightiness and sarcasm, but is nevertheless loyal to Evan and competent in combat Weaknesses: Several of his abilities have cooldowns and mana costs, limiting their usage (though in canon, he rarely suffers from the latter), Mir and Evan are a pair and thus their fighting capacity is weakened if they're separated. Evan is still a child and is thus something of a crybaby and can lack confidence at times. He is much less durable without his Magic Shield, Despite being a farmboy, Evan does not seem to have much physical stamina, as he was winded after running through the ruins of Abraxas while none of the other Heroes were inconvenienced in the slightest) Notable Attacks and Techniques: Passive Abilities and Status Buffs *'Dragon Fury:' Evan's power is significantly increased for as long as his mana reserves are stable and plentiful, greatly raising the strength of his attacks at the start of a fight. *'Dragon Potential:' Mir's bloodline as heir to the King of the Onyx Dragons allows him and Evan to ignore a significant portion of his opponent's defenses. **'High Dragon Potential:' Evan and Mir have the potential to persevere against foes stronger than them, increasing their power significantly in an attempt to match them. *'Dragon Spark:' Mir is able to launch an immediate follow up attack whenever Evan attacks with his own magic, immediately following it with an electrifying energy attack. *'Elemental Reset:' Evan temporarily nullifies the elemental components of his spells, allowing him to damage foes who are normally resistant to them (i.e. flames will no longer be recognized as fire-elemental, allowing them to damage those who are resistant to fire with full effectiveness) *'Magic Booster:' Evan and Mir streamline their magical formulas to effectively double their combat and attack speed. *'Magic Debris:' Whenever Evan and Mir use their Fusion Skills, magical debris is generates that levitates around the area the attack took place. Evan is able to control this debris at will to bombard his opponents with physical projectiles. *'Magic Resistance:' Evan amplifies his barriers to shut out incoming magic, greatly reducing the damage he would normally take from a magical attack and increasing his resistance to Status Effects such as Petrification and Mind Manipulation. *'Magic Shield:' Evan generally keeps a barrier around himself at all times to absorb the majority of the force from enemy attacks. However, it isn't infallible and will fall immediately if he somehow runs out of mana (which he rarely does in canon). *'Onyx's Blessing:' Evan invokes the blessings of the Onyx Dragons, greatly raising his defense and offensive power. *'Onyx's Will:' Evan's connection with Mir as a Dragon Master automatically shuts out a significant portion of incoming damage, reducing the amount of damage the two take and nullifying powerful knockback effects. *'Partners:' Due to his mutual connection with Mir, Evan's and Mir's attacks are amplified when attacking together. *'Support Jump:' Evan and Mir manipulate the wind beneath them to launch themselves into the air at high speed. Evan's Personal Skills *'Mana Burst:' Evan generates magic circles that shoot out highly condensed orbs of mana at foes. *'Wind Circle:' Evan generates a magic circle that sends out a swirling gust of wind, knocking back nearby foes. *'Thunder Circle:' Evan generates a magic circle that blasts his surroundings with lightning to annihilate his foes. *'Earth Circle:' Evan generates a magic circle that causes the ground to rapidly rise upward as a jagged pillar to damage foes. *'Return!' Evan is able to Mir back to his side at any time. But if he does so while Mir is attacking he will cancel Mir's attack and generate a different aura depending on the attack that's canceled. **'Return! – Flash:' Evan curses nearby targets to take 20% additional damage **'Return! – Dive:' Evan greatly increases his attack speed and effective combat speed. **'Return! – Breath:' Evan scorches the area with flames to damage his foes and limit their movements. Mir's Attacks and Fusion Skills *'Dragon Flash:' Evan has Mir rush back and forth to damage enemies. **'Wind Flash:' Evan and Mir combine their Wind Circle and Dragon Flash attacks to send razor gales in all directions to home in on targets. **'Thunder Flash:' Evan and Mir combine their Thunder Circle and Dragon Swift attacks to generate a large pentagram that Mir flies through in a star shaped pattern, dealing lightning damage to all enemies caught inside. *'Dragon Dive:' Mir swoops down, creating shockwaves with his wings that damage all nearby enemies. **'Thunder Dive:' Evan and Mir combine their Thunder Circle and Dragon Dive attacks to generate electrified shockwaves that emit orbs of lightning to further damage foes. **'Earth Dive:' Evan and Mir combine their Earth Circle and Dragon Dive attacks to generate localized earthquakes that uproot the ground nearby, generating jagged rocks that further damage foes in addition to Mir's shockwaves. *'Dragon Breath:' Evan has Mir spew powerful flames from his mouth. **'Wind Breath:' Evan and Mir combine their Wind Circle and Dragon Breath attacks to feed Mir's flames, vastly increasing their potency and range. In addition, they deal additional critical damage to those who are low on health. **'Earth Breath:' Evan and Mir combine their Earth Circle and Dragon Breath attacks to raise a giant pillar of rock for Mir, allowing the dragon to spew flame beams that home in on all targets and blast them for heavy damage. Hyper Skills *'Summon Onyx Dragon:' Evan summons an Onyx Dragon from the distant past to help him out in combat, damaging foes simply by approaching them. In addition, this dragon's presence further enhances Evan's resistance to status ailments and elemental damage, rendering it nearly impossible to inflict ailments on him and halving incoming elemental damage when combined with his Magic Resistance skill. *'Dragon Rider:' Evan hops on Mir's back, allowing him to fly around and have Mir spew flames twice as potent as his normal fire. *'Heroic Memories:' Evan recalls the oath he made with his friends to save Maple World, raising his damage output and breaking his normal limits, greatly increasing his potential output for a short time. *'Elemental Blast:' Evan unleashes the full might of his magic, blasting his opponent with enormous displays of Earth, Fire, Wind, and Lightning magic that culminate in a mighty explosion. *'Freud's Blessing:' Evan accesses the power Freud left for him and the other Heroes, gradually boosting his powers in several intervals: It first lowers all of the cooldowns on his abilities. It then boosting his resistance to involuntary movement like knockback effects. Afterward his strength, dexterity, intelligence, and luck are all enhanced with his overall damage output soon following. Finally, he is granted complete invulnerability for a short period of time, with the blessing expiring after this period. *'Dragon Break:' Mir engages his foes in combat with his best techniques, shattering the ground and causing massive earthquakes all around to deal heavy damage and ignoring attack reflection abilities. **'Imperial Breath:' Evan uses his magic while Mir is performing Dragon Break, combining their powers to allow Mir to unleash a torrent of every single element under their control to deal massive damage and ignore attack reflection abilities. **'Return! – Dragon Break:' Mir teleports back to Evan's side when in the midst of performing Dragon Break, engulfing the area in a burst of elemental energy to deal damage to all foes who step in it. Note: This profile follows the most recent version of Evan's skillset in the Korean branch of MapleStory as of 2016. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Kids Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:The Six Legends (MapleStory) Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6